One Note
by Glowing Insanity
Summary: It was either going to not do much at all, or change everything completely... or so it said when something unexpected happens. An alternate ending for episode five of Pahkitew Island.
**Well, a couple of hours ago, right on the spur of the moment, I decided that this had to be written, just because of a sudden crazy(ish?) idea.**

 **I don't own Total Drama, all that shebang. Just enjoy the story, whoever's reading this. c:**

It was just minutes away from the fifth elimination ceremony of the sixth season – and tensions were somewhat running high… with most of the members of Team Kinosewak.

Sammy, having decided to not sit with her teammates around a small campfire, had shut herself away in the treehouse. Amy's surprising arrival had shoved her into the spotlight, and now she was sure mostly everyone on the island would be turned against her.

"Why… why?" she asked herself, letting out a sob. "All I wanted was time away from Amy… and I did it in the stupidest way possible… I really am a loser…" she put her head down on the pillow and cried, a sinking feeling then starting to form in her stomach.

Footsteps from the balcony suddenly distracted Sammy, and she looked over her shoulder to see a figure just outside the window, who seemed to be peering in.

"They'll be gone in a few seconds…" Sammy muttered with a sigh, looking back down. "Or come in and just get something without saying anything…"

The door then opened, but shut almost immediately after, prompting Sammy to look up again, this time with a rather surprised expression.

"Huh…" She looked around, her eyes then falling to the floor as she spotted a folded-up piece of paper lying a few feet away from the door. "Oh… is that for me? Maybe it's from Jasmine… or someone from the other team even…" Curious, she got up and slowly walked over, bending down to pick the paper up and unfold it.

 _I've become the swing vote for the elimination ceremony, and it's either you or Amy. I've done a bit of thinking about all this since this afternoon, and I think I can help you. You won't mind me voting for your sister, right?_

Sammy nearly fell over in shock as she read the message – she knew for sure it wasn't Jasmine, or someone from the other team. Obviously Amy wouldn't be the author… which left Max, Scarlett and Topher.

"Max and Topher are definitely on Amy's side… was it Scarlett then?" Sammy wondered, looking up at the roof in thought.

"All members of Team Kinosewak, please get your butts down to the elimination area, because it's cannon time!" Chris announced over the intercom, chuckling afterwards.

Several minutes later, the whole team was gathered around the larger campfire for the elimination ceremony. Chris stood by the barrel, which had the tray of marshmallows on top.

"Alrighty… what an end to the challenge that was!" Chris remarked with a chuckle. "Anyhoo, it's time for one of you to get the boot. And all I'll say about the votes… is that it's come out with a somewhat surprising result."

"It shouldn't be." Amy scoffed, smirking and looking back at Sammy. "I knew so well who I was voting for, I did it with my eyes shut."

Sammy could only look away, knowing that she was possibly going to be out anyway – if the note writer had said they'd vote for Amy, it would be likely to end in a tiebreaker. Despite this, she still had the note in her hand, for she didn't know what exactly would happen.

"Well I guess you better think about what you just did, because the marshmallows go to… Jasmine, Max, Scarlett, Topher…" Chris paused after chucking marshmallows to the aforementioned contestants.

"Just get it over with and give me my marshmallow!" Amy yelled, earning a surprised look from Scarlett, who was sitting to her left.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Samey gets the last marshmallow!" Chris finished with a grin, tossing the last marshmallow to an overly shocked Sammy, who didn't even bother catching it.

Realizing what had happened, Amy fell off her tree stump with a yelp, then scrambling to her feet and glaring at Chris.

"You're _so_ not telling the truth!" she hissed.

"Well, you _did_ say you voted with your eyes shut. Any clues from that?"

Sammy immediately caught onto what happened and started giggling, Jasmine then snorting with laughter. Amy whirled around to glare at them, but froze when the realization hit her – she had somehow voted herself out.

"N-no… NOOOOO!" she screamed, falling to her knees.

"Yeah, yeah, boo-hoo." Chris said nonchalantly, waving a hand dismissively.

Amy stood back up again and suddenly lunged for Sammy, knocking her off her stump with a squeal, and unknowingly knocking her unconscious as she hit the ground.

"This is all your fault!" Amy shouted, throwing a couple of punches at her sister's face before being airlifted off by Jasmine. "Put me DOWN, you freak!"

"Not until you realize that you've just knocked Sammy out cold!" Jasmine countered.

"Well whatever, but who cares about _that_?" Amy asked, casting an annoyed glance at her captor before trying to wrench her arm free again.

"Well I'll put you down, but why don't you get up to the front and tell the others that you're actually the worse out of you and Sammy?" Jasmine put Amy down and pushed her out to the front. "I'll move Sammy out of the way."

"Well duh, _Samey_ 's the loser, and _I'm_ the better twin." Amy said with a huff, crossing her arms as Jasmine carefully moved Sammy well away from her sister, going as far as some hundred feet away from the elimination area. "And… who was the _other_ loser who voted for me? Did Samey vote twice? Stand up, idiot!"

Topher then stood up with a grim expression, not quite knowing what could be coming his way.

"Wh-what… _you_?" Amy exclaimed in disbelief as Jasmine came back.

Meanwhile, Sammy had started to stir, and she opened one eye, looking around and not seeing the campfire, but several trees around the area.

"Huh… what happened…?" she wondered, opening her other eye and getting a proper scan of her surroundings. "Who brought me out here?" She lifted her head up, spotting the elimination area a fair distance away, and she could see Amy and Jasmine standing at the front. "Oh…"

Back at the campfire, the only noise that could be heard was the burning fire, and a volley of insults bouncing back between Jasmine and Amy.

"Well whaddaya parents think of you showing this attitude? Bet they'll be watching." Jasmine said, crossing her arms.

"Oh _please_ , my mom will worry, but that's just her. I'm my _daddy's_ girl." Amy retaliated, pouting. "What did you eat to get so freakishly tall? Some weird freak food?"

"I ate the same food as everyone else did growing up. Probably a little bit different, but don't think I eat something completely different.

"Whatever. I need to talk with the _prick_ that decided to vote for me." Amy whirled around, only to notice that only two stumps were taken.

"He left." Scarlett said dismissively, shrugging.

Topher slowly walked away from the elimination area, having been unnoticed by either of his teammates, barring Scarlett, or Chris. Once he felt he was far away enough, he turned to walk faster around a large tree, then slowing down after a few seconds, having spotted Sammy trying to sit up. He immediately ran over and bent down to help her up to sitting.

"Don't try to do it by yourself." He said quietly, prompting Sammy to widen her eyes in surprise and look in his direction.

"Uh… why are you helping _me_?" She asked, gesturing to herself.

"Well, to put it simply… I was the one who gave you that note."

Sammy gasped in even more shock, shaking her head in confusion.

"But… I thought-"

"Forget about all that. I did a bit of thinking after the challenge, because something didn't exactly match up. What was sticking out, was how Amy… made herself look like she actually was the better twin. I dunno what happened, but when she came back near the end of the challenge… I found myself sorta seeing right through her façade."

"Oh…" Sammy looked up at the sky, still feeling very bewildered. "What's she doing then? Trying to convince the others that I should be going home?" She asked as Topher sat down.

"More like throwing a bit of a spaz." He replied with a snicker.

"Really? She's being like that without realizing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… I guess she's so worked up that she's accidentally letting her true colours show."

"I guess that makes sense."

It remained quiet for several minutes as Sammy looked ahead in thought, contemplating what had transpired and how she managed to escape elimination by Amy voting for herself. She hung her head slightly as a hard decision hit her – she wanted to stay, to get back on the good side of her teammates, and maybe even win the million. But another part of her said something else completely, and it eventually became the dominant option.

"I'm going to quit." She said suddenly. "I just… don't want to go on like this. It-"

"Whoa, don't quit when you've come this far." Topher interrupted.

"I have to. I know, Amy's going home for real this time… but she's still my sister, and I feel like I'm just going to have a massive weight on my shoulders for the rest of the competition… however long I end up staying for…" Sammy looked towards the elimination area, and noticed that it was empty. "I have to go now!" She exclaimed, leaping up and running off.

Unsure of what else to do, Topher just followed at a walk.

Down at the cannon, Amy was already waiting inside, a helmet on her head and a scowl plastered on her face

"Any last words… again?" Chris asked, his finger hovering over the button on the remote.

"Tell Samey that she's gonna _pay_!" Amy growled, then raising an eyebrow as she heard a distant, familiar shout.

"Wait!" Sammy yelled, running through the elimination area and towards the cannon. "I'm quitting!"

"You're- wait, after all this you're gonna _quit_?" Jasmine exclaimed, looking at her incredulously.

"I have to. Although this is… well, happening again, but for real this time, I'm still going."

"Too good for a million dollars, are you now Samey?" Amy sneered.

"No. It's because you're still my sister, and I'm just going to end up feeling bad for… however long I would end up staying in the competition."

"Wait… whaaaat…"

"Uh… take this with you, if you want." Topher said after arriving, pulling another piece of paper out of it and giving it to Sammy.

"Okay… thanks?" She said slowly, presuming it was the note from earlier that she'd received.

It wasn't long before Sammy was inside the cannon with a very bemused Amy, feeling satisfied with her choice.

"What did he… give you?" Amy asked as Sammy unfolded the paper.

"I don't really know… wait…" Sammy's eyes widened in excitement as she saw what was on the paper. "Okay, fire away, Chris!" She said happily, folding it back up.

"Wait, I'm not ready!"

Chris grinned and jammed his finger on the red button, sending the twins screaming into the night,

"What _did_ ya give her?" Jasmine asked, walking over to where Topher was standing.

"My number." Topher replied with a shrug and a smile. "Amy had the looks, but Sammy's got the looks _and_ the personality. She's _totally_ my type."

"Well I think she was very happy to get it, so good going mate! Hey, didn't something like this happen before?"

"Yes. Yes it did." Chris said in reply. "Only Lindsay didn't throw a paddy once she realized what happened. And Amy pulled the wrong name out instead of pressing the wrong button. Alright, ceremony's over, go back to your cabin and get some sleep." He tossed the remote to the side. "Time to wrap this episode up."

 **Well there we go, surprised I managed to whip this up in the space of… two hours? Or more? Not to mention that I had no planning notes – just my brain. And I only thought of this earlier in the day too, so a bit of an achievement for me I guess, lol.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, and until next time!**


End file.
